James Hadden
TheSilenceOfNoOne, commonly abbreviated TSON, or TSON, is a SSF2 Developer. He is the leader of the SSF2 Balancer's Section, a character coder, and a mediocre spriter. History The Original Forums TSON joined as TheSilenceOfNoOne on the original MG forums and proceeded to make a completely braindead post on what changes he would like to see before 'SSBF2' is released, at the age of 11, and posing (poorly) as a 17 year old so that he could stay. He was overall relatively irrelevant until about November '07, when he made the Event Compilation Topic, which flourished quickly. Soon after, he made the Point Breakdown topic, and many other topics that became quite popular. As A Developer In February of 2007, TSON suggested to Cleod that there should be a section where the development of SSF2 is hidden from the public, so that the game can be more private and secretive, and ultimately more hyped. The SSF2 Dev's Section was made in March of that year, and TSON applied to be a developer in April 2007. After promising to make an item for the game (and having no spriting skill whatsoever), he was accepted. Said item has not been made, to this day. His first post in the Dev's section was discussing the first Storyline. From there, he wrote an unused storyline from scratch, using Ziku's first scene. On June 1st, 2008, TSON created & posted the McLeodGaming Wiki on the Forums. From there, TSON became the lead Bug Tester, and continued to find bugs that went largely unnoticed and posted them in the Dev's section to show Cleod & have them fixed. Mod Era Late May of 2008, TSON was promoted to mod of the SSB section after months of whining and implying that he wanted the position. At the time, he was hotheaded and 12, which led to his demise after a short two months in the position. July 24th, 2008, TSON heavily flamed a veteran of the Forums in the Spam section, and gave himself 99 demerits (from 30). A thread was started in the VIP Section the day after, which suggested that he be banned for a short time to calm down. What was done instead, was he was demodded and banned for a short time. This did nothing but discourage TSON, who ranted about this every chance given, on how many people were 'watching him' whatever he did. He left MG for a short amount of time the week after due to the stress and embarrassment that ensued. The New Forums TSON joined the New Forums in July of 2009. By this time he was more coherent and could handle himself. He continued to be the leader as far as bug reporting, and when the public could code characters, he quickly took hold of this and coded the third character made with the CDK, Ness. Sometime in 2009, with his newfound coding knowledge, he asked Cleod to start up the SSF2 Balancer's Section. While this section was originally created for strictly balance, it has now evolved into Quality Assurance and the users give characters combos, clean up their imperfections, and offer the creators tips on what moves need respriting. On January 8th, 2010, TSON was remodded as section mod of the SSF2 Discussion section, alongside Kiki and Hakker.